


Temple of Dominance

by Baraqel



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mind Break, Rough Sex, Sex Slave, Sexfight, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baraqel/pseuds/Baraqel
Summary: Ahsoka and Barriss manage to capture Asajj Ventress and secure a strange sith Holocron which the assassin was trying to obtain for Count Dooku. Little do they know that the Holocron will have an unforeseen effect on every female in the Jedi Temple. Will the Jedi manage to destroy this Holocron or will it shatter every moral code and sense of decency they know turning them into willing, submissive sex slaves?





	1. The Pink Holocron

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

****

**Jedi Temple's Hangar.**

Ahsoka Tano was really proud of herself, she had just finished a hard mission with her friend Barriss Offee. Both Padawans have managed to capture the Sith Assassin Assaj Ventress and retrieved a mysterious Holocron, which the Dathomirian female tried to obtain for Dooku.

The Holocron was completely different from the ones in the Jedi Temple and even from the Sith ones. Instead of being red or blue, this one was pink with golden symbols. It looked pretty but it emanated strange vibrations. " _I'm gonna have to ask my Master why the color is so strange,_ " Ahsoka said in her head looking at the strange Holocron in her hand as she and Barriss walked down the ramp along with Ventress. The Dathomirian assassin was really pissed, which she expressed with growls and insults under her nose. 

Their Masters, Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli were already waiting for them with Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. 

"Good job Ahsoka!!" Anakin said with a hint of pride in his voice approaching the Padawans with the three females. The Chosen One and Luminara Unduli smiled at Barriss. "Both Skywalker and I are proud of you young Padawans. The Council awaits your report from the mission." 

"Filthy Jedi," Ventress growled eyeing everyone with pure hatred in her eyes. Master Ti and Aayla grabbed the assassin by the arms and took her away. "Why is Master Shaak Ti here?" Ahsoka asked narrowing her blue eyes. "Shouldn't she be on Kamino overseeing the production of clones?"

"This is a special occasion," replied Master Unduli. "We have many Senators today in our Temple gathered for a very important meeting. The Zygerrian Empire and its Queen agreed to form an alliance with the Republic in exchange for rights for a legal slavery of the Separatists people. Our Senators are negotiating the conditions right now. Even Dutchess Satine Kryze decided to be present at the negotiations. In other words, this is huge." 

"The Republic and slavery?" Barriss cringed. "This is wrong!!"

"We don't like it either," assured Anakin. He especially didn't like the idea of slavery. "The Senators are trying to achieve different conditions. If the Republic and the Zygerrian armies would combine, the droid army would be overwhelmed. However, word about this reached the ears of the Separatists Alliance and they demanded to be present at the negotiations in order to offer a deal of their own to the Zygerrians." 

"And we simply let Separatists visit Coruscant just like that?" Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes.

"In exchange for a planet in a Separatist-controlled space, Telos IV," replied the human. "Well, since we're talking about the Senators and not Count Dooku or Grievous, the Chancellor and the Jedi Council agreed to let one Senator from the Separatists of our choosing inside our Temple. Senator Amidala proposed a woman named Mina Bonteri, who was earlier a Republic Senator before joining the Separatists. She will have the right to negotiate with the Zygerrians without any interruptions from the Republic. "

"And they agreed to such terms?" Ahsoka asked sceptically.

"Dooku agreed, yes," Anakin replied. "I'm sure we won't keep his word but the Chancellor insisted we take this deal. Even if he won't give us the planet as promised, when we reach an agreement with the Zygerrians it won't really matter. But it is strange that the Zygerrian Empire wants to form an alliance with us considering we destroyed their Empire in the past."

"Maybe they learned from their mistakes?" Ahsoka shrugged with a smile.

"Maybe," Anakin folded his arms. "Or maybe they're planning something, that's why we need all the Jedi to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Especially since we have the Senators from the Separatists Alliance in our Temple."

"I understand Master," Ahsoka nodded.

Ventress was able to hear a fraction of Anakin's conversation with the young Togruta and she smiled sinisterly underneath her nose. The Jedi had no idea that this whole scenario was prepared by Dooku himself. Ventress was supposed to get captured by the Padawans and the Holocron was meant to be brought to the Jedi Temple in order to be activated. All Jedi will be destroyed and the rest enslaved. Even the Zygerrian Empire knows about this scheme and they agreed to pretend to be interested in the alliance but in reality, they're only here to help enslave the Jedi. As the assassin was being taken to the cell, she was almost trembling with anticipation.

Anakin smiled and placed a hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Once again, good job, Snips," he praised his Padawan. "Thank you, Master," Ahsoka replied with a wide smile.

"By the way what's that in your hand?" Anakin asked pointed at the triangular, pink Holocron in Ahsoka's hand. "That's a strange Holocron."

"Oh right," the young Togruta presented the Holocron. "Ventress really wanted to escape with it so me and Barriss thought it would be good to bring to the Temple," Ahsoka replied. "It's just so… different from the ones we've seen." 

"I'll take it to the Jedi archives," informed Luminara taking the Holocron from Ahsoka. While Anakin, Ahsoka, and Barriss left the hangar and headed to the Jedi Council's chamber, Luminara headed to the Jedi archives to find some information about the strange Holocron.

****

**Jedi Temple, The Great Hall.**

The Great Hall was a vast chamber located on the first level of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. A place of gathering for the Jedi Order, the hall was lined with many tiers of balconies where Jedi Masters and Knights could be seated. Used for various purposes, the Hall served as the location of the funerals of great Jedi Masters. Directly beyond the main entrance hall, the Great Hall led to the sacred spire at the center of the structure. 

The chamber was filled with clone troopers and Jedi because of the important event just like many other rooms in the Temple. Despite the tight security, the clones and Jedi were more focused on the Senators and the Zygerrian rather than on an intruder that disguised herself as a clone trooper.

Since Death Watch was betrayed by Dooku, Pre Vizsla decided to get rid of the Dutchess of Mandalore in his own way. Bo-Katan was sent to the Jedi Temple by Pre Vizsla to record her presence during the negotiations. After editing the recording, they could frame Satine into condoning slavery and shatter her reputation in the eyes of the people of Mandalore.

Bo-Katan was already inside the Temple so the hardest part was done. Now she only needed to record the negotiations and return to the Death Watch.

****

**Sometime later - Jedi Temple Archives, The Rotunda.**

Luminara placed the Holocron on the desk and began to search for any pieces of information about it in the archive's databank. It took her a pretty long time to finally find something. The Holocron was very old and sealed inside it was a spirit of a slaver and Lady of the Sith named Darth Tempera. In her time, she was known to have great power and be a Mistress of many sex slaves until the Jedi Order managed to seal her spirit inside the Holocron. 

Just as Luminara was ready to finish reading and put the Holocron in the Holocron Vault, it had begun to shake on the desk. "What the...?" The Mirialan narrowed her blue eyes eyeing the Holocron suspiciously.

Suddenly, like it had a mind of its own, the Holocron flung towards the ceiling of the archives and rammed through the concrete with unbelievable force. It began to break through the floors of the Jedi Temple until it stopped above the building. The Holocron began to levitate above the whole structure and spin. 

While spinning, it began to emanate a pink cloud that began to pour down on the whole Jedi Temple, slowly covering the whole building entirely.

****

**Jedi Temple, Council Chamber.**

"And that's the whole story Masters," stated Ahsoka looking at the Jedi Masters with a smile. Anakin, who stood right beside her smiling and placed his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder.

"Padawan Offee, anything to add you have? "asked Master Yoda looking at the young Mirialan girl. 

"Nothing Master Yoda," replied Barriss bowing her head. "Padawan Tano has told you everything."

"What's that?" Ahsoka suddenly asked pointing with her orange finger at something behind the Jedi Council. Jedi Masters turned their heads and looked outside through the large windows. They all spotted a pink fog that began covering the view. The Jedi Masters stood up from their chairs and approached the windows. "What the hell is that"? asked Anakin narrowing his eyes.

"I have no idea," replied Obi-Wan squinting his eyes and stroking beard, something was wrong. The human blinked few times and yawned, not only him but all the male Jedi in the room began to feel very sleepy. "Is everything alright Master?" Ahsoka asked looking at Anakin, who yawned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, I'm... just..." the human suddenly stumbled forward. "Master?!" Ahsoka and Barriss grabbed Anakin by the arms before he could fall on his face. 

Gently, they lay him down on the floor and heard a few thuds. All other Masters fell all over the floor. What was strange though was that the ones that had fallen over were males. Only Master Adi Gallia, Master Depa Billaba, Barriss, and Ahsoka were still standing. "What's going on?!"

"They are sleeping," stated Adi Gallia checking the state of Master Plo Koon. "Everyone."

"Not us," pointed Depa Billaba. "Only... men?"

"Master Gallia, Master Billaba can you hear me?" a voice of Luminara Unduli issued from their comlinks. "Did all the males fall asleep?"

Adi raised her wrist to her mouth and replied. "Yes, Master Unduli we can hear you. Do you know what's going on?"

"I think I do," replied Luminara. "I'm in the archives. Meet me there."

Adi looked at Depa Billaba, who nodded. "Alright, we'll be right there." With that, the Tholothian Jedi Master turned off her comlink as well as Depa.

"We're coming with you," stated Ahsoka.

"No, you have another task," said Depa Billaba. "Take the Jedi Masters and carry them to their quarters. We can't just leave them lying on the floor."

Ahsoka sighed but had to admit that Master Gallia had made a good point. She couldn't leave her Master just lying there on the floor. "Ok," Ahsoka complied turning to look at her Master. Together with Barriss they lifted him and began slowly walking. "He could lose a few pounds," Ahsoka muttered under her nose.

****

**Ten minutes later – Jedi Temple Archives.**

The whole Jedi Temple was in chaos. All the clone troopers and Temple guards that protected the Temple were also lying unconscious in the corners and only females were still walking around. Male Senators and Zygerrians males were also sleeping like babies. What was also strange was that the younglings were also sleeping and in their case, there weren't split between boys and girl. All younglings were sleeping with no exceptions. 

"This is bad, the Zygerrian Queen demands some explanation about the whole situation," stated Padmé. The former Queen of Naboo met Master Gallia and Master Depa Billaba on their way to the archives and decided to join them to get some answers. 

"The whole situation will soon become even worse," warned Master Luminara. The Mirialan Jedi Master pointed at the hole in the ceiling and added. "Padawan Tano and Padawan Offee brought a strange Holocron to the Jedi Temple when they've captured Ventress. I've learned that this Holocron has a sealed spirit of an ancient Lady of the Sith, who was also a slaver. Apparently, the presence of so many Jedi has awakened the spirit. Now it will slowly affect every female in the Temple."

"In what way?" asked Adi Gallia.

"The spirit is looking for a new body, a vessel," replied Luminara. "It will choose the most dominating female in the Temple. In order to check which female is the best suited to fit that role, the Holocron will slowly make the females more aroused."

"What?" Padmé said in shock.

"That's not the worst part," Luminara continued. "We're going to try to dominate each other... sexually. Our bad, or maybe I should say 'primal' sides, will take over. When a female climaxes, a part of her willpower will decrease and her submissiveness will increase. Not to mention the feeling of bondage or being dominated will further increase the pleasure. The more climaxes she experiences the more submissive she'll become until there's nothing left of her except a willing, submissive sex slave. If that happens her Force powers will be siphoned to the Holocron. All other females that still have willpower in them will be able to use her sexually since orgasms from her will not siphon their willpower. What's more, having a rough sex with a 'broken' female will restore one's willpower after a hard fight. It's like using medical kit after returning from the battlefield." 

"The Holocron will telepathically convey this knowledge to every female," Luminara continued. "So we... they will know that it will be a bad thing to have an orgasm until the other female is completely turned into a submissive, sex slave. This means every female will know what to do. When the last female will remain, the Holocron will add the combined Force to that female and that female will become the new vessel for the Lady of the Sith."

"Can't we just leave the Temple?" Padmé asked.

"Unfortunately no because of the fog," Luminara shook her head. "Only females can enter the Temple, but we can't leave it. It's like a one-sided force field."

"We must find a way to destroy that Holocron and fast," stated Depa Billaba. "How long until we start to fell... aroused?"

" _Quicker than you think,_ " Padmé replied in her mind felling warm and tingly already. " _I fell in need already. It's been a long time since Anakin and I had some... fun._ "

"Jedi Masters and Jedi Knights have some protection but I worry about the Padawans," answered Luminara. "I'm sure they will be first to attack each other. Of course, the biggest problem we're going to have is with the female Senators since they don't have any protection against the Holocron's power."

"The Zygerrians brought some of their toys, so that will make the whole situation even worse," Padmé pointed out. "Ropes, handcuffs, whips and many other things. Not to mention you have some Zygerrian females in the Jedi Temple including the Queen, Miraj Scintel. Since they are slavers they know a thing or two about...*cough* dominating and breaking slaves." Finishing the sentence the Senator felt a rush of arousal after naming the objects. Even some lewd images flashed before her eyes. If she's experiencing those, she could only imagine what other Senators and the Zygerrians were felling. 

"We can handle some aroused Senators," Adi Gallia shrugged. "We have the Force, they don't."

"True, but in a situation of extreme arousal, our use of the Force is hindered," pointed out Depa Billaba. "It's really hard to focus on using the Force while being very aroused."

Padmé had the urge to ask how the Jedi Master knew that but she didn't want to create more images in her head.

"We'll just have to endure the whole situation," said Jedi Master Adi Gallia. "Is there any more information about that Holocron?"

"That was all that I could find for now," replied Luminara.

"So right now we must keep an eye out for non-Force-sensitives and keep them away from us," said Master Depa Billaba. 

"Yes, may the Force be with us," said Master Adi Gallia.

****

**Jedi Temple, Somewhere in the Ventilation System.**

****

****

****

"Now this is just great", groaned Aurra Sing looking at the sleeping Cad Bane. "This wasn't part of our deal." 

"Why did he fall asleep?!" asked Sugi looking at the sleeping Duros. "Is he drunk or something?"

"Don't ask me, Dooku didn't tell us about this," replied the bounty hunter. "Our mission was to free his assassin, Assaj Ventress. He didn't tell us that something like this would happen."

"Bossk is also sleeping," stated Latts Razzi checking upon the unmoving Trandoshian bounty hunter. "At least they're alive."

"Are you sure Dooku didn't mention anything about this?" Sugi asked irritated. "Maybe you forgot?"

"I did not!!" Aurra frowned.

"Uhhh... this is the last time, I'm teaming up with you guys," Sugi stated pointing her finger at the alabaster-skinned near-human. "Fine," Aurra replied shrugging. "More credits for us. Now come on, we need to get moving and finish our mission. When Bane and Bossk wake up, they can find their own way out."

The bounty hunters continued their crawl through the ventilation system with Aurra taking the lead and Razzi covering the rear. Sugi, who was right behind Aurra couldn't take her eyes off her round, shapely ass. She never thought that such sight would begin to arouse her. It was true that she didn't have any romantic relationships because she was mostly focused on her jobs, but she never would've thought that another girl's rear end would be such a good and tasty sight. 

Razzi had the same opinion when she looked at Sugi's rear end. The purple-skinned Theelin curled the corners of her lips in a mischievous and somewhat lecherous smile. She even had a thought about pinning the Zabrak down, tying her up and bury her fist in that scrumptious looking ass. The mere image of having her at mercy was making her pussy wet.


	2. The Queen and The Senator

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Jedi Temple, Accommodation Sector.**

Located within the northeast corner of the Temple, the accommodation sector occupied the floors directly below the Jedi Archives and library. Separated into several different levels, the sector was made up of nurseries, youngling dormitories, the Knight's Billet, private rooms for the senior Knights and Masters, temporary residences for Knights in between assignments, and visitors' quarters for diplomats and politicians visiting the Temple. Like the rest of the Temple, the rooms had little furniture, providing only that which was necessary, and were pillared. Not everyone was happy with that though. "This is an outrage!!" stated Queen Miraj with a clear distaste in her voice. "You're saying we're trapped in this Temple because of some stupid Holocron?"

"Don't worry your Highness, the Jedi will take care of this problem," said Riyo Chuchi trying to calm the Zygerrian down. The Pantoran Senator and the Queen were inside her room, which clearly didn't have enough space for all of the Queen's 'personal items'.

"Unbelievable," Miraj shook her head and sat down on the chair.

Since both females weren't Jedi, their bodies were in a state of arousal which the both tried to hide. However, as time went on, it was beginning to be harder and harder for them to keep their lewd thoughts away. The Queen began to occasionally look at the Pantoran's body hidden under the clothes. The Zygerrian female started to think to add the Pantoran girl to her 'collection' of slaves.

The Pantoran wasn't fairing any better, her body was starting to feel too hot to ignore and tried as she might, she couldn't help but let her mind wander off and think of numerous thoughts, each lewder than the last.

Because of this special and important occasion, Riyo didn't wear her normal Senator attire but her Pantoran clothes in order to represent her people according to their traditions. Her white square poncho with rounded corners decorated with an accurate swirling vine-line pattern in a lavender-blue color was lying on a small table right beside her because of the hot air in the room. Light lavender blue shirt with fitted, long sleeves and a high neckline, which she wore underneath the poncho also was making it hot. Pantorans wasn't used to such strange, hot moments.

The Pantoran took a glance at the Zygerrian Queen, she couldn't help but let her eyes roam over her body and while the queen's clothes weren't very revealing, they were tight enough to leave very little to the imagination. As she was looking at the Queen, checking out every curve and shape her eyes finally reached back up to the Queen's eyes who just so happened to also be looking right back.

"Like what you see?" the Zygerrian asked, even as Riyo looked away the Queen could see the blush building on her cheeks, the queen decided to make her move and walked closer to the Pantoran.

The Pantoran was not aware of the Queens movements for her face was still facing the wall just off to the right, just far enough that she couldn't even see the Queen in her peripheral vision. While the Pantoran was aroused and getting more so by the second, that didn't mean that she couldn't feel embarrassed from being caught and not even a minute later, she finally felt that she could look at the Queen again and apologize for her actions but as she turned her head to look back at the queen she found that her view was much different than it was before.

Instead of looking at the Queens' face from across the room, she found herself looking right at her chest with was just a few inches away from her face, she started to tilt her head back so that she could look at the Queen but what she saw not only scared her it also made even arousal even worse, for sitting on the Queens' face was an evil and lustful smirk that would make any females skin tingle with excitement.

"Tell me Senator, have you ever experienced pleasure from the opposite sex before or even better, the same?" It was at that moment that Riyo knew she was in trouble the thing was though, she wasn't nearly as scared as she was excited.

"N-No?... never..." Riyo muttered a reply not even knowing why she answered such private and intimate question. Her cheeks got even redder. She could feel her heart racing like crazy like it was ready to pop out from her chest.

"Is that so?" Miraj arched an eyebrow. Raising her hand, she delicately stroked the Pantoran's blue cheek with her long fingernail. Traveling up, the Zygerrian Queen grabbed a small strand of Riyo's pink hair and leaned towards it smelling the cleanness and a sweet perfume. The Pantoran Senator tensed up and began to breathe heavily. "Such a delicate and beautiful flower you are," said Miraj gently cupping Riyo's chin. "I can promise you pleasures beyond your imagination and wildest dreams. Only the luckiest and most trusted slaves have the honour of pleasuring me and it just so happens I've brought many of my.... special toys to break rebellious slaves. Will you submit to me or will you be a rebellious slave? Maybe you want me to tie you up and break you?"

The reaction of Riyo wasn't the one Miraj expected. The detailed questions only aroused her more and had the opposite effect. Riyo didn't imagine herself being tied up, she saw the Queen tied up at her feet and that was too much for her. The blue-skinned girl opened her golden eyes widely and gasped loudly. The arousal was just too big for her and she reached the limit of her self-control. Riyo suddenly jumped at her and kissed her deeply and aggressively forcing her tongue into her mouth. She clasped her legs behind the back of the Zygerrian Queen who lost her balance and fell to the floor.

Miraj was surprised only for a second but quickly kissed back with equal passion. Both females began rolling to the sides on the floor while grabbing their pieces of clothing with the attempt of stripping each other down.

Just like Master Luminara said, both females knew exactly what to do in order to turn the other one into a submissive sex slave and what to avoid in order not to become one, all thanks to the Holocron.

Being on top, Riyo managed to rip the Zygerrian's dress vertically revealing her breasts, which made the Queen growl and grab the Pantoran's gold headdress. "I will break you!!" she hissed and yanked the headdress off Riyo's head causing her pink hair, which were rolled into a smooth roll across the middle back of the head, to roll down and fall onto her back.

Grabbing her hair and pulling to the side, Miraj rolled them again so that she was on top. The Zygerrian reached for the Senator's belt and quickly unbuckled it. As Riyo wanted to grab the Zygerrian, the woman quickly got up grabbing Riyo's high-waisted navy blue wide-legged pants by the legs and yanked them off along with her boots.

The Queen smiled mischievously noticing Riyo's pink panties with a visible, wet stain, a clear proof of her arousal. Just as the Senator was about to sit up and get to her feet, Miraj lunged at her forcing her on her back once again and buried her head between the blue legs.

"Ghaahh!!" Riyo's golden eyes widened as she moaned loudly when she felt a hot tongue licking her pussy through her panties. In this situation, she was like a Jedi Padawan, inexperienced in this field. Miraj, on the other hand, had tons of experience. Her long tongue flicked at her clit which caused the Pantoran to climax for the first time in her life.

"Nooo!!! Ahhhhh!!" Riyo arched her back with a loud moan. She reached for the Zygerrian's pointy ears and gave them a good upward yank. The Queen screamed from the pain and immediately grabbed Riyo's hands. "You insolent girl!!" growled the Zygerrian pulling Riyo's hands away.

As Riyo managed to get from under Miraj the two females stood up breathing heavily. The Queen stripped from the remains of her dress while Riyo took off her shirt revealing her pink bra. The Pantoran noticed the Zygerian's black colored panties, which really suited her.

Miraj waisted no time and lunged at Riyo. The two immediately kissed each other their tongues fighting for domination. The Zygerrian raised her knee and sensually began to move it between Riyo's legs. The Senator moaned into Miraj's mouth. Suddenly, Riyo's head was pulled backward by her pink hair as Miraj moved her tongue down her neck.

That and the knee brushing against her wet, sensitive pussy brought her over the edge once again. Images began to appear in Riyo's mind. She imagined herself bound and helpless with the Queen whipping her. " _No, I can't allow this to happen!! I don't wanna become a sex slave!!_ "

The Senator moaned deeply and immediately pulled away from the Zygerrian trying to regain composure. "Get away from me!!" she yelled. Unfortunately, Miraj made her trip. Riyo lost her balance and fall over knocking her head against a nearby table. As the darkness overtook her, she was able to see Miraj approaching her with an evil and lecherous smile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A hard slap in the face caused Riyo to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she spotted the golden eyes of the Zygerrian Queen. She also noticed that she had a ball-gag in her mouth and she was standing up butt naked with her hands tied with a rope high above her head that was attached to something in the ceiling. "Such a delicious little plaything I've caught," Miraj teased biting her lower lip. Riyo began to struggle against her bonds but a sharp pinch at her clip caused her to scream into the gag and calm down. Only then she noticed that the Zygerrian Queen had something around her waist: a big, double strapon.

Her golden eyes widened, and she protested wildly into her gag, which resulted only in a muffled sounds. Despite her protests, her tight pussy was becoming wet at the thought of being filled in two of her holes at once. The two earlier orgasms made sure her body was longing for such rough touch and being dominated. The feeling of bondage and being gagged only increased the arousal. She began imagining herself being fucked by the Queen, which only increased her arousal further. Small drops of her love juice began dripping down on the carpet.

"See something you like? My soon to be sex slave?" Miraj asked slowly positioning herself before the bound Pantoran. She grabbed and spread Riyo's blue-skinned legs as the Pantoran looked with both horror and erotic anticipation at the double strapon. " _Noo... I don't want this!!!_ " Riyo fought with the images of submission, which began appearing in her mind more and more frequently.

With one powerful thrust, Miraj plunged the two shafts into Riyo's pussy and ass. If it weren't for the gag, the whole Temple would hear her scream. "MMMPPPPFFFF!! Riyo shook her head violently as both her virginities were claimed by the Zygerrian Queen. She felt something warn streaming down her things and guessed it was her blood. Her hymen was broken, however, it wasn't painful at all. Her whole body was screaming in delight.

"Yes my little pet, scream for me," Miraj teased as she began to move and fuck the blue-skinned alien.

Riyo whined into the gag as her tight pussy and ass were being stretched for the first time in her life. The pain, regardless of how faint it was, ceased a few seconds after and only primal pleasure remained. The Pantoran Senator looked up at her bonds and desperately tried to free herself with her nails.

As orgasm shook her body, she moaned and hung her head while breathing heavily through her nose. Suddenly, Miraj pulled both her shafts out of her holes. A spark of hope appeared in Riyo's mind as well as a strange emptiness.

Letting go of her legs, the Queen circled around her prey with a sinister smile. "I enjoy watching you struggle, like a little fly caught in a spiderweb," the Queen teased with an amused tone. Stooping behind Riyo, Miraj reached and grabbed her firm breasts using her nails to pinch the dark diamond-hard nipples.

"MPFF!!" Riyo arched her back feeling the pain mixed with pleasure. Miraj let go of the nipples and used her nails to trail down along the Pantoran's soft skin from her breasts to her stomach. The pressure was enough to drive Riyo insane but not enough to cut the skin. Miraj wouldn't want to have a slave with scars.

Miraj's fingers trailed down closely to Riyo's pussy but she didn't touch it teasing the Pantoran. Riyo trashed around in her bonds with her mind in complete disarray due to this lecherous torture. Her body wanted the pleasure but her mind knew what were the consequences of climaxing.

The Queen trailed her nail around Riyo's clit making the Pantoran breath heavily. The Senator looked down at the merciless hand as her heart was about to explode from her chest. Not to mention the two shaft were touching her ass and pussy, which only increased the torture. She could feel she was close to climax again but there wasn't enough stimulation to push her over the edge.

"Do you want something my pet?" Miraj asked teasingly leaning towards her ear and pulling away her pink hair. "Do you want me to give you a reward? Only good slave can get a reward. Are you a good slave? I don't think so."

Riyo whined desperately buckling her hips as if trying to force Miraj's finger into her pussy or even make her touch her clit. The Queen placed her chin on Riyo's shoulder and looked at her own hand. "Nod if you want to climax and I'll make you my slave," she proposed and grabbed Riyo's cheek turning her head around to lick the ball-gag.

The poor Senator couldn't take this anymore. Despite knowing that it will mean her enslavement, she began to nod vigorously. The Queen grinned and stepped way from the Pantoran. Riyo couldn't see but she heard noises as Miraj was grabbing something. Once again she circled her prey and faced Riyo grabbing her legs and spreading them.

"I have a little surprise for you," she announced. The Zygerrian Queen raised her hand in which she held a small remote. When she pressed a button, both shafts of her double-strapon began to vibrate. With one motion, she thrusted the two shafts in her pussy and ass. In that moment, Riyo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she climaxed instantly and squirted her love juices mixed with virgin blood. The Senator began spasming and drooling through the gag as powerful climaxes began to wreck her mind and drain her of all willpower. Slowly, Riyo stopped resisting and began to enjoy the pleasure of being dominated. " _Yeeesss mooooreeee. I don't waaant this to stoooop!!_ "

Miraj only laughed and moaned also felling the vibrations. Lost in an erotic frenzy, the Queen literally fucked the Pantoran into submission. By the time she stopped to look at Riyo, her golden eyes were dull, her cheeks turned indigo from the blush and her hips were moving on her own.

The Queen took off her gag, which was completely covered in saliva. "Do you have anything to say... slave?" asked the Zygerrian testing the fruits of her hard work.

Panting heavily, Riyo only responded with. "Please... more... use me, Mistress. I'm yours. Make me cuuuum."

Any traces of Riyo's willpower, pride and inhibitions simply vanished much to Miraj's delight. " _It seems everything is going according to plan,_ " she thought. " _With that holocron, even Jedi will not be able to stop their lust and primal desires._ "

The Queen began to hear moans and screams from behind the wall. Many younger Jedi and Senators already began to fight and dominate each other. It was only a matter of time before the Jedi Masters would join them and the whole Temple become one big orgy.

"Now before I'll go to capture more slaves, I think it's just that you service me slave," Miraj stated reaching and releasing Riyo from her bonds. Her knees buckled and the former Pantoran Senator fell down into a sitting position. The Queen took off her double strapon and presented her pussy. "Eat me out!!" she ordered.

Riyo obediently crawled towards the Queen with a dreamy expression on her blue face. Without any hesitation, she opened her pink lips and began to eat out the Zygerrian Queen. It was all she craved, it was all she cared about, it was all she was good for.


	3. Student and Teacher to Master and Slave.

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

****

**Jedi Temple, Accommodation Sector.**

After hearing the information about the Holocron from Master Unduli, Senator Padmé Amidala returned to her temporary room in the accommodation sector, where her old friend and mentor, Mina Bonteri waited for her. Padmé quickly decided to fill her in on the situation.

"The problem is we can't leave since it's formed some sort of a one-sided shield. We'll have to wait it out until it's over," Padmé said as she finished explaining the situation to her Separatist friend.

"So that's what's going on?" she asked, now biting her lip in worry.

"Yes, but I'm sure the remaining Jedi will work something out," Padmé put a hand on her shoulder in a reassuring gesture. 

"Hmmm... in the meantime, perhaps we should prepare ourselves," Mina stated, tactfully avoiding bringing up the fact she was not too trustful of the Jedi. "With all the sex-crazed females clawing at us or whatnot, we may need armour to protect ourselves, or, at the very least, change to clothes that will make it easier to defend ourselves in. Did you pack any with you?" she asked, concerned about her.

"Yes, Sabé and Teckla made sure of that," Padmé replied. "They packed a set of armour, and two casual outfits, just in case. Do you need to borrow one?"

"No, I made sure to bring my own, but thank you, my dear. I'll leave you to change." Mina said leaving her friend alone in the room. Padmé's attention was brought to how much worse her arousal had gotten since she left the Jedi Archives. The wetness between her legs was making her very uncomfortable, and her hard clit pressing against her panties made it worse. Still, it was times like this she was thankful to be female, or her success at hiding her arousal from Mina would have been another story altogether.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tugging with discomfort at the lace neck to her dress, Mina walked over to the room next door where she had been staying. She couldn't help but think how long it had been since she and her now-dead husband had slept together. The feeling was nearly foreign to her: her grief had left her sexually numb, leaving her with not even the desire to play with herself. Even when he was alive, she was typically successful at trying to quell her lustful thoughts whenever they popped up at inappropriate times. This time, however it seemed, her mind had fallen in the gutter, and it would not be easy to pull it back out.

Laying her hands on her suitcase, she had pulled out the casual attire she had brought along with her for the trip: a tight-fitting, long-sleeved lilac-coloured top made from delicate material, and dark brown pants.

Relief filled her arms as she removed her tight gloves, taking extra care not to damage the lace at the ends, her skin sensitive as they lightly scratched her on the way down. Mina stretched her arms to try and quicken the blood flow back to them. Her hands beginning to tremble, she felt the back of her neck, finding the zipper to her lavender-purple dress. Sighing as she felt it grow looser, she stepped out of the dress, and taking off her boots, accessories aside she was wearing nothing but her matching, lacy red undergarments. Sitting down on the bed, she felt rather uneasy.

" _Would it really be so bad if I played with myself a little bit?_ " she wondered. " _Just to get rid of the tension?_ " Mina had reached her hand down her panties, about to start, but remembering what Padmé had said about orgasms and willpower, she decided not to risk it. Scowling, she forced herself to stand up, trying to fight it. It took every bit of strength she could muster to put the clothes on.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, the Naboo Senator was slowly changing out of her purple senate gown. Slipping out of her surcoat and loosening the back of her dress, her hand had somehow come to the golden choker around her neck.

" _Better not give anyone any leverage,_ " she thought, taking it off. Loosening her long brown hair from the golden headdress, she sighed in relief as it fell to her back.

First, she had pulled on a long-sleeved, brown, close-fitting shirt. Following behind that were red pants to slide into. She noticed, with slight disapproval, that they had nicely shown off her curves, possibly to make her tempting for the others. Unfortunately, compared to the other outfits, this was her best bet for mobility. Hoping that the charcoal-grey vest she donned would help with the modesty factor, she worked it on over her shirt, moaning softly at the feeling of it pressing into her chest.

After tightening her brown belt, she pulled on her matching boots. By the time Mina had stumbled back into her room, she had just finished sliding on her chestnut-brown gloves and had taken off her headdress, letting her long brown hair flow freely. Finding herself staring, Mina noticed how well the outfit had fit the small curves of her figure... and just how curious she was to see what Padmé looked like underneath. Mina began to think she could teach her a few more things other than politics. Maybe she could teach her something more fun and naughty like playing a slave and a Master.

Padmé was growing a bit concerned, noticing Mina stare. " _Has the Holocron begun to take her over already?_ " Padmé thought, staring back somewhat longingly at the beautifully thin woman. Despite her age, Mina was still very attractive. " _Then again, it would be a lie to say I'm not beginning to want her, too._ " The thought about teaching her mentor on how to be a submissive sex slave was really drilling Padmé's mind. 

Their eyes meeting, they began to notice both of their pale faces were slowly turning redder as their breaths got deeper. In that moment, their minds reached their limit. They knew what they wanted and what to do in order to achieve it.

"Perhaps we should...find a place to hide out until this whole thing ends," Padmé suggested. " _My guest room could work just fine, but I want to lead Mina into a more secluded area, so it'd be harder for others to hear her screams and bring more females. That way, I can have my way with her without any interruptions._ "

"Good idea," Mina said quickly, her heart beating faster. "I bet the bedrooms closer to the end of the hall have stronger doors."

" _Stronger doors?_ " Mina thought, scolding herself. " _That's the best excuse I can come up with? Still, that's where the Zygerrians were staying. If Padmé was telling the truth about the toys they possessed, it would make it all the easier to take control of her and turn her into my slave._ "

"Alright, then let's try there," Padmé said with an innocent smile.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the two women walked down the hallway, they both smirked to themselves, thinking they had lured the other into a trap. When one was sure the other wasn't looking, they had taken the time to take each other in out of the corner of their eyes, which only deepened their lust.

The room had looked no different than the other accommodation rooms, but sure enough, there had been some other Zygerrian staying there the night before and left all sorts of kinky items in the room. After locking the door the two females turned to each other. Glaring lustfully, one's intentions had become clear to the other, not that they were very well-disguised, to begin with. Padmé had been the first to charge, pinning Mina to the wall, kissing her hungrily. Moaning and gripping her vest, Mina stuck her tongue in Padmé's mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

" _Well, so much for change,_ " Padmé thought as Mina tore the vest off her body. Mina gasped as the cold air shocked her body when Padmé just ripped off the long-sleeved lilac-coloured top she had worked into.

Grabbing and yanking her by her long, brunette hair, Mina had brought Padmé to her knees as the Senator screamed in pain. With another jerk in the opposite direction, Mina had brought Padmé onto her back, making her grunt as she hit the hard floor. Biting her hand, Padmé forced Mina to let go. 

While Mina hissed and pulled her hand back, Padmé sat up on her knees, snatching Mina's pants, and yanked them down from her hips to her ankles. Without hesitation, Padmé wrapped her lips around her hot, wet pussy through her lacy panties, making the Onderian Senator cry out in pleasure.

Though Mina's sex life was longer by a number of years, Padmé had more partners: often playing around with her handmaidens to release tension from her stressful duty as a Queen and later as a Senator before she married Anakin. The point was, she was no stranger to the female anatomy, and how to pleasure it just right.

" _Oooh! I had forgotten how good this felt!_ " Mina thought. It had been so long since she had a good fuck. Her current arousal and Padmé sucking hard on her pussy made her cum quickly which she expressed with a long moan.

Padmé pulled back to look up at her with a mischievous grin on her face, Mina stared down at her with grey eyes full of fire. The older Senator slapped the younger one hard knocking her over to the side. Mina kicked off her pants, remaining only in her lacy red undergarments and boots, and lunged at the Republic Senator, who was holding her red cheek. 

She reached for the legs of Padmé's red pants turning her over on her stomach and pulled them off along with her belt and boots, revealing navy-blue panties underneath. "Aaahh!" Padmé moaned, nearly screaming as Mina quickly kneeled between her legs and rubbed her hand over her wet clit through her panties, refusing to let up. Moving them aside, Mina stuck two of her fingers inside her, stroking her wet, tight walls from behind while her thumb stimulated her now-exposed clitoris. Padmé's breathing had gotten shallower, the pupils of her big brown eyes dilated with arousal. "Ghaaa!!!" As she climaxed, some of her inner juices dripped down her thighs, making them glisten in the slight pink light outside the window.

Panting, Padmé eyed a small basket of toys the Zygerrians had left behind. The younger female quickly turned on her back pulling back her legs and pushed Mina away. Padmé used that moment to turn back on her stomach and lunge forward from her knees. She grabbed the first dildo she could reach, a large white one and got up to her feet. Mina also stood up and glared challengingly at her friend. 

Using the break in the fight, the Senator from Onderon took off her boots, while Padmé took off her brown, close-fitting shirt revealing her blue bra. Standing just in their undergarments, both females were ready to continue. "Oh, I'm going to make you come so many times you'll forget that you ever were a Queen and a Senator Padmé," Mina stated lecherously. "You're going to be my little sex slave and you're going to love every second of it."

"I doubt that," Padmé replied with a smirk. "It's time the student shows her teacher what she's learned."

Charging at Mina, Padmé wanted to tackle and force her to the ground. However, the younger Senator didn't expect a knee to her stomach that knocked the air right out of her. Grabbing her stomach, Padmé dropped the white dildo and got down on all fours coughing. 

Mina quickly sat down on Padmé's back forcing her to lay on her stomach and unclasped her blue bra. She then forced her arms backward and tied them up with her own bra. Getting up she turned Padmé around and straddled her in a sixty-nine position.

Ripping her panties off, Mina hid her head between the long legs of the Republic Senator, who soon felt a hot, wet tongue enter her pussy. Moaning, Padmé tried to reach Mina's lace red panties with her mouth to return the favour but the older woman had her hips raised. As Mina pushed two fingers into Padmé's pussy while sucking on her clit, the younger woman screamed and threw her from side to side as another unwanted climax shook her body and took away a part of her willpower. "Ghaaa!! Noo!!" Padmé clenched her teeth trying not to think about the pleasure but Mina's tongue and fingers were driving her crazy. 

" _I need to escape, or I'm finished!!_ " Padmé thought and began to struggle with the bra but Mina managed to tie a really decent knot. While struggling, she felt something wet poking at the entrance to her anus. Widening her brown eyes in horror and excitement Padmé gasped and Mina began to push her finger down her butthole. Not even Anakin fucked her in the back door.

"Hmmppfff!!" Padmé tried not to scream as strange pleasure began to fill her mind. Suddenly, Mina pushed her whole finger down Padmé's butthole. The younger Senator only threw her head back and opened her mouth with a silent scream as her whole body felt like it had been shocked by electricity. She came once again.

The feeling of the tightness around her arms began to create lewd images in mind. With her willpower slowly being siphoned, she began to imagine herself chained and tortured too many screaming orgasms. " _Nooo! I can't let it end like this!!_ " Padmé shook her not wanting to become a sex slave.

The Republic Senator once again began to struggle with her bra and after a few seconds, she felt the material letting up. Noticing the white dildo she had dropped earlier, she took a deep breath and yanked her arms free. Mina was too focused on her task to notice.

Padmé reached for the dildo without hesitation. Immediately, she grabbed Mina's red panties ripping them off and with one swift motion, before Mina could react, she plunged the dildo into her butthole. The older Senator arched her back with a loud scream. She raised her hands and frozen like she was pierced by a lightsaber blade. Padmé could only imagine her pain. Not planning to let this chance go by, Padmé grabbed Mina by the hips and rolled them so that she was on top.

Paralyzed by the pain, Mina began to breathe heavily trying to calm herself and ease the pain. Padmé quickly spread the older woman's pussy lips and began to eat her out. Pleasure mixed with pain caused Mina to whine as the unwanted arousal spread throughout her body.

Whenever she reached for Padmé pussy, the younger Senator grabbed for the white dildo and began to move it in and out of Mina's butthole forcing a scream out of her. Slowly, the pain was fading away but instead, it was replaced with pleasure. The wet pussy of the Onderan Senator and the moaning were a clear proof of that. 

When Padmé thought the time was right, she pulled out the dildo and inserted it into Mina's pussy. Padmé began to screw her at a merciless pace that strangely, held a rhythm to it while she locked her lips on Mina's clit and began to suck. The combination drove Mina mad. 

"Aaahhh! Aaahh!" Mina groaned, leaning her head back onto the floor, grabbing the sides of her head and arching her back at the feeling. A powerful orgasm hit her and caused to scream loudly. "Fuck!!! Padmé!" Mina cried out. 

The Republic Senator didn't stop in her assault and soon, another climax wreck Mina's body. Padmé noticed the older woman was getting tired through her heavy breathing. The earlier pain and the climaxes were taking its toll on her stamina. 

"Uuuhhh, Padmé..." Mina groaned, trying to form a coherent thought, let alone a proper sentence. Her mind turned to a fog with lewd images of submission, she hadn't noticed Padmé pulling the dildo out and getting off of her, only to return from across the room with some ropes.

Grabbing her hands and tying them together, Padmé looked at the foot of the bed with a mischievous smile. Mina had tried to struggle against her as Padmé dragged her across the floor and towards the bed, but in her weakened state, it was all in vain. The ropes that had her tied to the foot of the bed were rough, splintered enough to dig into her wrists. Yet, she didn't feel as much pain from it, as pleasure. Finding herself at Padmé's mercy, her heart began to beat even faster, and her pussy became soaking wet. 

"Now to make you my little sex slave," Padmé teased licking her lips.

"Aaaaahhh!" Mina screamed as the white dildo was pushed into her ass once again. She no longer felt pain in her butthole, only addictive pleasure. "Padmé, stop!!" Her body grew tense as Padmé began to move the dildo in and out. Her mind was flooded with erotic images of submission. Mina imagined herself completely tied up, gagged and fucked with a strap-on in the ass. In addition to Padmé burying her face on top of her womanhood, it was getting impossible to think straight. The only thing she could do was to climax.

With each orgasm, Mina Bonteri fell deeper and deeper into submission as her willpower was siphoned out of her. Her mind filled with nothing but lewd thoughts. She stopped struggling against her bonds and gave up completely accepting her fate. With her muscles loosened up, the dildo was easily moving inside of her. "Yeeess... moooore." moaned the older woman with a smile on her face. 

With a final climax and a scream filled with passion, all resistance and willpower of Mina Bonteri was gone. Padmé leaned back and gasped with a smile looking at her defeated mentor. The young Senator reached and released Mina from her bonds but only to allow her to get up to her knees with the white dildo still in her butthole. 

"Hands behind your back and turn around," Padmé ordered. "Yes, Mistress," Mina obeyed without resistance. She moaned and bit her bottom lip when she felt her hands being restrained. After that, Padmé turned Mina to face her. The young Senator laid back and pulled Mina with her forcing her head between her legs.

"Eat me out my sex slave," Padmé smiled and moaned feeling the hot, wet tongue licking her pussy. The former Queen knew she could use her new slave to restore her lost willpower and she planned to do just that. As she climaxed, Padmé could actually feel her dominance and willpower returning.

" _This will be so fun,_ " she thought as Mina eat her out. " _I can't wait to find and turn other girls into my submissive sex slaves._ "


	4. Magic vs Technology.

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Somewhere in the Ventilation System.**

Aurra, Sugi, and Razzi continued their crawl through the ventilation system while looking for the closest way to reach the detention level. Moans and screams were heard through the vent covers making the bounty hunters really confused and aroused. While Aurra was aroused only a little, Sugi and Razzi were having really lewd thoughts and their bodies were all sweaty in the stuffy vent.

"It's.... getting hard to breathe," Sugi said wiping her forehead. "What is going on in this blasted Temple?"

"Who cares?" Aurra continued to crawl. "We just need to free the assassin and we're going to be rich. If something is preoccupying the Jedi, the better for us."

As they were passing a small vent cover mounted on the side, Razzi heard something coming from the room that the vent connected to and stopped to peek. The bounty hunter noticed a naked, pink-skinned female, probably some servant, which held something behind her back. She starred as a blonde human female with a tanned skin. The human had white underwear and a matching bra, which really contrasted with her skin.

The two were in a simply decorated bedroom with a large bed and few other types of furniture to which the bounty hunter didn't pay attention. Razzi was mainly focused on the two females. Suddenly, the Twi'lek wanted to lunge at the human but she raised her hand and levitated the Twi'lek into the air. She was a Jedi.

Razzi noticed just then that the Twi'lek held a rolled-up piece of long rope, which she apparently tried to use it on the human. Now, however, it was the human who telekinetically pulled the rope to her hand. Using the Force, she tossed the Twi'lek on the bed and tied her up completely. The rope was long, so each limb was tied to the bedposts. The Twi'lek was spread-eagled on the bed with no chance of escaping.

The Jedi got on the bed like a hunting predator and hid her head between the Twi'lek's legs. The pink-skinned female began to scream in her native language and toss her head from side to side. She tried to break free, but the bonds were too tight. Not long after, she began to pant and moan. When she looked up, she spotted Razzi and they gazes meet.

The bounty hunter noticed panic and lust in her eyes. The line of sight was broken when an orgasm shook her body and caused the Twi'lek to scream. Razzi licked her lips with arousal.

"Razzi, you're coming or what?!" Sugi called out her voice echoed in the ventilation shaft. The Theelin turned her head and continued to follow the two bounty hunters, while the screams and moans of the Twi'lek still echoed in her head.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the three females reached a dead end and a big vent cover, Aurra squinted her green eyes and peeked through it. They were above a refectory. Since she didn't want to go back, the chalk-skinned woman began to open the cover.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple Refectory.**

The refectories of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant were Jedi-run dining halls consisting of kitchens, eating areas, and gardens. Located on several different levels of the Temple, the refectories varied in size and function, with some serving only specific meals.

The coolness was really pleasant for all three females, who travelled in the hot shaft. As they jumped down to the eating area, Aurra immediately heard a female voice. "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Sugi narrowed her eyes and focused. She did hear female moans and panting. The Zabrak decided to follow the sounds, which led her to a knocked-over table when she carefully peeked behind it a shocking sight appeared in front of her. A naked, young black-haired human girl was playing with herself with no shame. Her nipples were hard, her pussy wet and her face was an image of a total bliss. She didn't care that she played with her pussy in front of a stranger.

"What the hell?!" Sugi leaned her head back in disbelief.

Aurra and Razzi joined Sugi and looked at the girl. A disgusted expression appeared on Aurra's face, while Razzi smiled mischievously and bit her lower lip.

"What's going on here?" Sugi asked. "That's not normal."

"I told you, it doesn't matter," Aurra replied with a shrug and began to walk towards the exit. "We need to find the assassin. The sooner we do, the faster we can get out of here."

"It does matter," argued the Zabrak. She ran up Aurra, grabbed her by the arm and turned around. "Whatever is happening here, it affects the females, you feel it too right? We're... aroused!!"

"Somewhat," Aurra replied and pointed at her antenna which stuck out of her head. "My head contains a Rhen-Orm biocomputer, which improves my reactions and awareness. It also allows me to keep my libido in check, never thought I would have to value that function though."

"It will help you but not us," pointed out the Zabrak. "Forget it, this isn't worth it. Whatever is happening to the Jedi will happen to us. I'm not going to stick around to become some crazy sexed slut." Sugi walked passed Aurra and headed towards the exit.

"You won't get any credits after this is over," said Aurra. 

"Fine!!" replied the female Zabrak. When she left the refectory, Aurra only smirked with a shrug. Just as she was about to turn towards Razzi, the Theelin grabbed her breasts from behind and squeezed them. "How about we get you out of that tight jumpsuit?" she teased. "Then I can make you squeal."

"What the?! Get off me you dyke!!" Aurra elbowed Razzi and turned to face her. Unlike the Theelin, who reached her limit and was now focused on dominating Aurra, the white-skinned human wasn't nearly aroused enough for that.

While Razzi was pushed away, she managed to grab Aurra's sniper rifle, that was placed on her back and yanked it off. "Give that back!! Aurra demanded, but Razzi only licked her lips and responded sultrily. "That's not exactly a piece of clothing, but you'll be naked soon enough. Then I'll have you screaming my name in no time."

The white-skinned female reached for her holsters and pulled her blasters out. " _Whatever’s happening here seems to have gotten to her too,_ " she surmised in her thoughts. Razzi quickly dashed to the side with Aurra's rifle, while the human unleashed with her blasters. Unlike the lavender-skinned alien, she didn't plan on dominating her sexually. She didn't care if she'd kill her. Right now, Aurra wanted to finish the mission and the Theelin that stood in her way.

Razzi jumped over one of the tables, tipped it over and used it as a temporary shield. Aurra fired two rounds which resulted in both energy bolts to go through the table. Since there was no scream, she assumed either she completely missed or killed Razzi on the spot. Slowly and carefully, she approached the table. Two meters before the table, her whole field of vision was covered in a pink colour for a few seconds as if someone covered her eyes with a pink blindfold. Aside from that, Aurra felt a stinging pain in her head 

 

She hissed and closed her eyes. Confused and irritated, she shook her head. When the pain subsided, the pink color vanished and she was able to see normally again, she approached the table and carefully peeked over it. Razzi wasn't there.

Aurra heard movement behind her and immediately turned around with her blasters ready. Razzi swung with the sniper rifle and knocked one blaster out of Aurra's hand. The white-skinned female shot with the second one. Despite that she hit her own sniper rifle, the force of the shot knocked the weapon out of Razzi's hands.

"Die you, sex-crazed bitch!!" Aurra growled and aimed at the Theelin, but once again her field of vision was clouded by pink color and the pain in her head returned. She fired, but because of the pain and the lack of focus that came with it, the bolt missed Razzi's head.

The Theelin lunged at Aurra and kicked the second blaster out of her hand. Aurra was a better marksman, but Razzi was far more skilled in hand to hand combat. The lavender-skinned female noticed that something was wrong with Aurra, so she decided to use her chance while she could.

Aurra felt Razzi's hand on her hips and after that, her belt along with her holsters was yanked away and tossed aside. As soon as everything was back to normal, Aurra tried to punch Razzi, but the Theelin ducked under her fist and kneed her directly in the stomach. "Uugghh!!" Aurra sunk to her knees and her head was immediately grabbed by Razzi. The Theelin kissed her deeply and pushed her tongue inside Aurra's mouth.

The woman yanked her head free and headbutted Razzi, who fell backward on her rear end. "You stupid dyke!!" Aurra growled. "I'll kill you!!" There was no passion or arousal in her, only anger and disgust. She lunged at Razzi from her knees and tackled her.

Luckily for her, the pink vision and the head pain returned once again in the exact moment Aurra straddled her. Razzi used that chance and threw Aurra off her. When she got up and tried to attack Aurra, the white-skinned woman began to scream in pain. Her antenna began to emit sparks and smoke, and after a moment, it broke in half. At that moment, Aurra fell to her knees with heavy gasps. Her nipples began to poke through her orange jumpsuit and a wet stain appeared between her legs. Since her Rhen-Orm biocomputer fried and she had no more protection against the holocron, its effect hit her immediately with increased strength.

Razzi smiled lustfully and reached for her grappling boa, which was curled around her neck. Since Aurra was still shocked and completely confused by the amount of information from the holocron, she didn't notice when Razzi got behind her and used her boa to tie Aurra's hands behind her back. "We played cat and mouse, but now it's time for some real fun," Razzi cooed into Aurra's ear as she pulled and lay her on the floor. The Theelin pulled a knife from her shoe upper and with a swift slice, she vertically cut-open her orange jumpsuit from the top to bottom.

"Mmmm... such a sight to behold," she purred, spreading the cut parts of the jumpsuit. Aurra's white breasts with black, hard nipples were on full display. The Theelin leaned and playfully bit the left one. Aurra gasped and arched her back with pleasure. When Razzi did the same to the other nipple, the white-skinned human moaned. "Well look at that," Razzi stated as her sight travelled lower. Not only Aurra's nipples were erect but also her clit. It was as big as Razzi’s thumb.

Razzi positioned herself between Aurra's legs and ripped her jumpsuit further so that her asshole was also exposed. "I wonder what would happen if I was to do this," she said and gave her clit a one, big lick. Aurra screamed as she came violently. That orgasm, despite its bad effect, did help Aurra to shake her confusion. She was aware of what was going on and that she was in the losing position. 

The marksman suddenly clenched her thighs almost crushing Razzi's head. "Mppphhh!!" The Theelin struggled to get her head free, but Aurra's legs were really strong. She knew that if she would lose consciousness, it would give Aurra time to free herself and probably dominate her. Razzi felt as if her cheeks were about to be crushed.

She wasn't able to reach Aurra's pussy with her tongue and lips either. In the corner of her eye, Razzi noticed one of Aurra's blaster pistols which she dropped earlier. She extended her hand, but she wasn't able to reach it. However, luck was on her side because Aurra turned her whole body to the left so that both of them now lay on their sides. With the Theelin's head still between her thighs, Aurra pulled her knees up, buckled to the side and managed to find herself in sitting position with Razzi under her.

Aurra squizzed her thighs together harder and began to struggle with Razzi's boa. Her whole body tensed up though when she felt something poking at her second entrance. With them being closer to the blaster, Razzi managed to grab the weapon and place its barrel at Aurra's asshole. With one thrust, she pushed the barrel inside. "Aaahhhhh!!" The white-skinned woman arched her back and screamed at the sudden penetration. The pain mixed with the strange pleasure caused her to climax.

Razzi began to fuck Aurra anally with her own blaster. She raised her legs, clutched them around Aurra's head and forced her to lay back, while she sat up and raised Aurra's legs. With her body paralyzed by the anal treatment, Razzi managed to spread her long, white legs and began to eat her out while moving the barrel in and out.

"Ahh!! Stop it!! Nooooo!!" Aurra shook her head from side to side and tried to free herself, but Razzi held her tightly just like her own boa. She began to panic. Her whole body was trembling from the pleasure, which was multiplied by the feeling of bondage and her vulnerable position.

"Mmmmm... but you're so wet and delicious," Razzi replied teasingly ceasing to eat her out for a moment. "Your nipples are hard as diamonds, and your clit is so big. Admit it, you want this. You want to submit to me. You want to be my bitch. My sex slave."

"I'll give you the whole bounty for the mission!!" Aurra promised, trying to bribe her way out of this predicament.

"I don't need it," Razzi replied. "I could sell you as a sex slave to some rich and lewd Senator for a nice amount of credits. He would fuck you all day and night with his large cock and you would love it. Oh, or to a Hutt as his slutty dancer. After entertaining his guests, he would fuck you with his long tail..."

Razzi's words were penetrating Aurra's mind, sending lewd images and making her shiver with pleasure. 

"...nah, I'll keep you for myself," Razzi said playfully. "I would love to have a nice pet waiting for me and lick my pussy after a long, hard mission. Oh, I can't wait!!" When she stopped talking, the Theelin resumed eating out Aurra.

"Stoooop... ahhhhhh!!" Aurra arched her back as another climax wrecked her body and mind. Razzi stopped and rolled Aurra over. As the white-skinned woman gasped for air lying on the cold floor, Razzi grabbed her legs and raised them. "What are you doing?" Aurra asked dazedly.

"Wrapping up my present," Razzi replied. She raised Aurra's legs behind her head and tied her ankles with her long ponytail. Her wet pussy and asshole were on full display. Aurra was completely defenseless now... and the worse part was, she felt excited. Never in her whole life as a bounty hunter had she ever felt this much adrenaline, her heart beat so hard. 

Just like the last time, Razzi lay prone and nestled her head in front of Aurra's pussy. While she began to tease her tasty pussy with her tongue, she used her fingernails to delicately stroke and tease Aurra's large clit. Aurra closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She shook her whole body in a desperate attempt to... she didn't really know what she wanted to achieve.

Razzi pinched her clit harder, which caused Aurra to scream in pain. "It hurts!! Stooop!!" Aurra whined with a weak voice. The normally strong and hardened woman was a shadow of her former self. Her willpower and tough nature were fading away. "Stop struggling or it will hurt," Razzi said with a sinister tone. "You can end up in heaven or in hell. Decide... while you still can."

Aurra gulped and stopped moving. "Good girl," Razzi said sultrily. "You know what happens to good girls? They go to heaven." The Theelin placed her lips around Aurra's clit and began to suck on it hard. "Ahhhhhh!!!" Aurra arched her back as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt her climax approaching quickly and she only lolled out her tongue in pure bliss. "Fuuuuuck!!" she screamed and filled Razzi's mouth with her love juices.

The Theelin got up and lay on top of the white-skinned woman. Grabbing Aurra's head, she kissed her deeply and shared the juices with her. " _So goood,_ " Aurra thought as Razzi's tongue invaded her mouth. "Do you want more?" Razzi asked.

A blush appeared on Aurra's face as she meekly nodded. Razzi only grinned and immediately slithered down. Once again Aurra felt the hot lips on her pussy. The white-skinned woman began to writhe from pleasure with a smile on her face. "Yeeesss," she moaned. "Mooore."

Razzi decided to finally end this and curled her fingers to form a fist. She placed her lips on Aurra's clit and while she began to suck it, she also began to fist her with relative ease. The Theelin heard nothing from Aurra and when she looked at her, the bounty hunter had her back arched and she tensed up completely. Razzi felt as her fist was being swallowed and squeezed so she didn't hold back. She began to rapidly fist-fuck Aurra, who was wrecked by climax after climax. 

Aurra finally spoke and her words resembled an incoherent babble. She had a blissful smile on her face and didn't care about anything else except sex. Razzi pulled out her fist, which was wet from Aurra's juices and stood up. "Anything you have to say?" Razzi asked teasingly.

"T-Thank... y-you... Mistress," Aurra replied between heavy gasps.

Razzi grinned and began to undress in front of Aurra, who looked at Razzi, as if she were a goddess. When the lavender-skinned beauty stood in front of her, Aurra moved in her bonds. "Please... fuck me, Mistress," she begged and tried to sway her hips invitingly.

The Theelin leaned and untied her legs and then took back her boa. Arms and legs of Aurra were finally free, but really tired from the bondage. "I'm going to get that Jedi we saw earlier for some fun, when I return I want to see you naked," Razzi said as she turned around and walked away swaying her hips seductively. "Then, I'll give you a reward."

The exhaustion vanished from Aurra's limbs and she began to took off the remains of her orange suit as if her life depended on it. When Razzi returned with the human girl, who followed her on all fours, Aurra sat on the floor completely naked.

"Such a good girl," praised Razzi, which made Aurra aroused and happy. "Now, lay on your back."

Aurra did as told without hesitation. Razzi approached her and sat on her face, facing her legs. "Lick your Mistresses pussy," she ordered. The white-skinned woman buried her tongue deep inside the pink pussy as if treasures beyond this world were hidden inside. Razzi smiled, reached and grabbed one of Aurra's legs. "Smash your pussy against hers," she ordered, lifting the leg and looking at the human girl.

The black-haired girl did as she was told. She positioned her legs between Aurra's leg and began to grind her pussy against hers. Three females moaned in pleasure. Razzi grabbed the girl by her hair and pulled her into a rough kiss. Soon, all three of them came together in a simultaneous scream.

The Theelin chuckled and stood up. "Ahh that was refreshing. Continue to play with yourselves my little pets," she ordered. "I got more 'bounties' to find haha."

Aurra and the girl continued to scissor each other and moan, while Razzi left the refectory with a mischievous and lustful smile on her face.


	5. Raising The Bar.

**Disclaimer** – all original Star Wars characters in this fanfic (excluding my OC's) are the property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Comunication Center.**

"This is madness," stated Master Luminara Unduli. The Mirialan Jedi Master was guarding the door to the communication center. She could clearly hear the moans and screams behind them. From time to time, she heard someone pounding on the door and screaming to open it. "So many young Jedi have succumbed to the Holocron's power," she said with sorrow. Luminara could even feel the lust and passion all around them.

"I'm sure Senators have already succumbed to it as well," said Master Adi Gallia. "Any plans or ideas?"

"We must get some help but only females can enter the Temple," stated Depa Billaba looking at the holoprojector table. "This means the clone troopers will not be able to help us." 

"Don't we have some female Jedi on missions on different planets?" asked Master Gallia.

"We do but it would take them too long to reach Coruscant in time," replied Master Depa Billaba. "The Holocron is becoming stronger and stronger as it siphons more and more willpower from the females. Not to mention it is only a matter of time before the Jedi Masters will become like the Padawans and the Senators." 

"Then how do you plan on getting to the Holocron?" Luminara turned her head towards Depa and asked. "It's hovering over the Temple, outside, and we can't get out because of that pink fog."

"I have no idea," Depa admitted with a sigh. 

As the three Jedi Masters were submerged in deep thought, the round holotable around which stood Deepa and Adi began to malfunction. "What's going on?" asked Adi Gallia. The holotable turned off for a moment and then it turned on again, but the blue light of the console turned pink and a holographic image of the holocron appeared before them.

"I have a bad feeling about this," stated Master Gallia.

**Coruscant, Supreme Chancellor's Office.**

The Jedi Temple covered in fog easily drew the attention of the Senate and anyone in its vicinity. The clone troopers tried to enter it but the fog didn't let them. They even discovered that trying to blow a hole in the Temple wall also didn't succeed much to Palpatine's joy.

The Chancellor sat behind his desk with a pleased smile. He already informed the other Senators that remained in the Senate building that they only thing they could do is to have faith in the Jedi Order. Now he could patiently wait for the Jedi to destroy themselves and create a powerful Sith, which would deal the finishing blow and kill the sleeping males. The galaxy would be his for the taking.

Getting up and taking his black robe, he got changed and established a transmission with Serenno. When a holographic image of Count Dooku appeared on the display, Darth Sidious almost smiled. "You've done well my friend," stated the older human as the Count knelled before his Master. "The ancient Holocron is proving to be surprisingly effective against the Jedi females. Even Master Yoda or Master Windu cannot stop us now. The Jedi Order will be destroyed, and we don't even need to use the order sixty-six."

"Indeed, Master Sidious," replied Dooku. "The Sith will take control of the galaxy. What about Ventress?"

"Hmm.. yes, your assassin," Darth Sidious leaned his head back thinking. "Ventress has done her part, but if she wants to remain herself and not be another prey for the Holocron's power, she must deal with the Jedi on her own. Who knows, maybe she'll become the vessel for the spirit of the Sith."

"She will not fail us," assured the Count. "What about the Zygerrians and the Queen?"

"The Zygerrian Queen was aware of the power of the Holocron and the risk of our 'arrangement'," replied Darth Sidious. "The Zygerrians may defeat the Senators, but I don't see them defeating the Jedi, especially the Masters. In the end, they all will succumb to the power of the Holocron and fuel its power."

"I agree," said Count Dooku. "Do you want our droid army to attack the Republic?"

"Not yet Lord Tyranus," replied the human. "We're so close to defeating the Jedi, but if we rush things it may not work well for us. We must be patient and stay in shadows until the Jedi are broken."

"As you wish Lord Sidious," replied Count Dooku. Darth Sidious ended the conversation and took off his black robes.

He did not care about who would become the vessel for the Sith spirit. Even a Jedi would be fine for that role since she wouldn’t be a Jedi anymore. A powerful and young Sith would be a fine apprentice instead of Count Dooku. With all the gathered power, even the young Skywalker's raw talent and power would not be enough. Darth Sidious only cared about the destruction of the Jedi Order. The long-awaited victory against the Jedi was in their grasp.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Detention Center.**

Although Ventress was not the strongest Force-user in the Jedi Temple even not counting the sleeping males, she was the most experienced in sex from all the Jedi females. True, some Senators and Zygerrians could have equal and higher experience, but Ventress had the dark side of the Force on her side. Just like other females, the Holocron was also affecting her, but she already knew what to do.

Since Knight Aayla Secura and Master Shaak Ti left the assassin alone in her cell and were kind enough to take off her binders, she could move without any problems. Only one Padawan was left to guard Ventress and she already had a plan on how to trick her and escape. She began to take off her own clothes without any signs of embarrassment and she presented her slim, white-skinned body to the young girl. 

With ginger hair formed into a long braid; big, green eyes and a large pair of breasts hid under the light-brown tunic, Ventress had to admit the young Padawan's beauty was wasted on the Jedi Order, she could make a fortune as a club dancer or even better, as a whore in a brothel.

The Dathomirian leaned against the magnetic field with her breasts and began to moan. Mmmm... I'm so defenseless right now, she flirted with the Padawan, who had her back turned to her. My naked body is ready to be ravished and dominated.

The Padawan swallowed her gathered up saliva and cleared her throat. She was aroused and Ventress's words weren't helping. She took a quick glance at Ventress and immediately looked away with a blush on her face.

"Do you want to lick my pussy until I scream?" Ventress bit her lips as she reached down and spread her pussy lips. "Look how wet I am for you. My nipples are hard and they want to be sucked."

The pure, innocent Padawan began to breathe heavily with arousal, confused at the strange feeling. Suddenly, to even Ventress's surprise, the magnetic field was turned off and the assassin was free. She used the opportunity and immediately used the Force to rip the Padawan's tunic and long with her pants. The parts of the clothing flew in all directions like leaves in a violent wind, leaving the girl with her white-coloured underwear and boots. Unlike the young, clueless Jedi, who still wasn't fully controlled by the holocron and didn't receive the knowledge, Ventress knew exactly what to do.

Wasting no time, Ventress grabbed the girl's right breast from behind and squeezed them hard. "Aaaahhh... mmmpppff!!" the Padawan screamed, but the assassin grabbed her head and forced a tongue into her mouth.

Confused and embarrassed at the same time, the Padawan didn't really know how to react. Her arousal grew until Ventress reached down into her panties and inserted her fingers into her pussy. First, she felt heavenly pleasure and as she was about to climax, Ventress pushed her fingers deeper and broke her hymen, which caused her to scream in pain.

The girl screamed as she came and squirted her juices mixed with blood. Ventress wasted no time. She ripped the Padawan's white bra and used it to tie her hands behind her back. She then grabbed her ginger-coloured braid, curled it around her neck and began to tighten with one hand while her other hand once again ventured into the tight pussy.

Despite her arousal reaching the sufficient level to receive the knowledge in order to respond in kind, the Padawan was in no position to turn this around. The lack of oxygen and the pleasure destroyed her concentration. As her eyes rolled into the back of her head, everything turned black.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Comunication Center.**

As if someone hacked into the Temple systems, the holotable displayed a long, holographic list of all the females, which were inside the Jedi Temple. Naturally, the whole list was in pink color, but Adi and Depa noticed that many names were displayed in different shades of red and pink.

"Is that the holocron's doing?" asked the Tholothian Jedi Master. "Is she... I mean it... messing with us?"

"Or maybe it is bragging," suggested Depa with a displeased look. "I think the shades represent who is under its influence, who is still in control and who is already broken. It's just a wild guess, but I think a pale pink is a person, who's still not under its influence, pink is someone who is and is trying to dominate someone, and the red is someone already turned into a submissive sex slave."

Many names which she recognized were either pink or red, which filled her with sorrow. The buttons on the console began to flash and the temperature in the room began to quickly raise. "It's taking control of the ventilation systems!!" announced Depa.

"I think it wants us to get hot and undress so that we can see each other in less clothing," surmised Luminara Unduli. "That holocron isn't just a device, it's sentient!!"

Suddenly, the list with names vanished and a live image of one of the surveillance cameras in the Temple was displayed on the holotable. Two young Padawans, which were already turned into sex slaves, pleasured each other in a steamy sixty-nine position. 

"By the Force," said Depa as she turned her head away. "Don't look at it. The holocron wants us to become more aroused." Adi turned her head as well, but despite that they didn't see them, moans were enough for their imagination.

To make things worse, the looks on the doors to the communication center were unlocked and the doors have opened. "It hacked into the Temple security systems!!" Luminara stated in horror. A dark-skinned human girl wanted to lunge at Luminara, but the Mirialan used the Force to push her out of the room. She pushed the door controls to close the doors, but they immediately re-opened. "There's no way to lock the doors!!"

"We need to get out of here!!" exclaimed Adi Gallia. "The only way out of here without hurting anyone is through the ventilation shafts!! Let's go!!"

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple.**

Not only the ventilation and the security systems were under the holocron's control... every technological aspect was. After the situation with Aurra Sing, the holocron judged that the willpower was being siphoned to slow and decided to make things harder for the people inside the Jedi Temple by using their technology against them. The bar was raised.

Holographic displays, that featured ancient Jedi Masters, were replaced by lewd images of busty, naked Twi'leks and human girls, which were being whipped and dominated by the woman clothed in black, leather jumpsuits.

The comlinks and the holoprojectors worked in a completely different way. There was no way to make a call, but after activating the holoprojectors, lewd images were displayed, while in the case of the comlinks, a sultry voice began to moan and groan.

Bacta tanks in the medical wing were emptied and refilled with pink fluid, which was a powerful aphrodisiac. After a bath in it, a Jedi would be indeed healthy... and ready to fuck and dominate everyone around.

The Jedi Temple Library was a vast collection of Jedi wisdom situated near the main floor of the Jedi Archives. The Jedi library that contained innumerable amounts of reading material collected from all corners of the galaxy also wasn't spared. All that wisdom was erased by the holocron and replaced by its own perverted knowledge gained during centuries. Holo-books, datasticks, and a variety of other modern and ancient storage devices were now filled with sex guides, instruction on how to use many sex toys, many ideas for roleplays and sex stories. Earlier, the library sported information that was restricted to only members of the Jedi High Council, but now, anyone could learn about the perverted arts.

Everything that could be hacked and reprogramed in the whole Jedi Temple was being changed to its most perverted version. Ancient holocrons in the chamber were also affected and their knowledge corrupted.

The lightsaber crystals were also changed. Blue, green, yellow… every color was changed into pink. While still they could cut metal and rock, the blades weren’t able to cut or even harm living tissue. In exchange, every strike sent a pleasure wave through the female body. Even the most depraved Sith Lord would be satisfied to live in such a place.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Detention Center.**

The pretty ginger-haired girl with tanned skin and big, green eyes was completely dominated by the assassin. Her hands were tied behind her back with her own white bra and her mouth was gagged with her wet, matching pair of panties.

Lying on the ground, she was being filled with her own lightsaber by the Sith assassin, who insulted her to no end, but it felt so good that she only moaned lewdly through her gag. Her dominance was long gone and only a submissive sex slave remained, but the girl didn't care at that point. The lightsaber hilt was drenched in her juices and she only wanted to feel more pleasure and please her Mistress.

"Come for me you Jedi slut!!" Ventress teased with a devilish grin. Her words alone pushed the girl over the edge once again. Arching her back, she came violently once again. The assassin didn't even want to kill her since it would be counted as mercy. Seeing the pure Jedi reduced to such a state was extremely satisfying and arousing.

Licking her fingers, Ventress left the broken Padawan lying and spasming on the floor. From all her missions, this one would be the most interesting and satisfying. Not to mention, the Jedi needed to use passion in order to defeat her. Such an irony.

Completely naked but having no problem with it, the assassin began to walk around the detention center and check the chambers. The huge complex had many interesting cells. Ventress even found few broken and completely naked young Jedi Padawans that lay on the floor with dazed and stupid expressions. 

Ventress stopped and began to think about where to go next. In the meantime, she approached one of the broken girls choosing a curvy green-skinned Twi'lek. Grabbing her by the lekku, she yanked the girl to her knees and forced her mouth into her pussy. "Lick me, slave!!" she ordered wanting to relieve some tension. Even without those words, the female would obediently begin pleasing the white-skinned woman. It was the only things she craved right now and forever.

After a couple of minutes, Ventress came all over the Twi’lek’s face with a loud groan. Pushing the girl to the side like a used toy, she walked away and continued her hunt.

The assassin noticed that it was hard to find anyone by sensing their Force-signatures by all the passion and lust. The Holocron was making everything fuzzy and it was hard, even impossible to use the Force to locate someone. She still had her other senses though. It was more fun that way.

Normal weapons weren't very useful, so Ventress decided to arm herself with a different kind of weapon. She began to gather the pieces of clothing and tie them around her arms like ribbons. Bras, panties... everything could be really useful to tie her preys and dominate them. 'Armed', Ventress left the detention center and began her hunt for the Jedi, like a lustful assassin.

**Coruscant, Jedi Temple, Meditation Gardens.**

Bo Katan dashed into the gardens of the Jedi Temple, almost tripping over a sleeping Temple guard. The hot temperature, as well as the uncomfortable armour, drove her mad so she took off her clone helmet and began to take off the clone armour.

The Mandalorian left her own armour outside the Temple, so underneath the clone armour, she had only a black sleeveless shirt and pants, but she lacked footwear, but that didn't trouble her because the cool grass was really pleasant.

Bo approached the cold stream and washed her sweaty face. The water was heavenly and cooled down her skin, but not her arousal, her desire to dominate other females. The ancient holocron took control over the member of the death watch and now, the Mandalorian hunted for other females in order to turn them into submissive sex slaves.

Maybe it was fate, good luck or even bad luck, but as she wandered the gardens, Bo Katan spotted her own sister, Satine Kryze, who was crouching in front of a pond and washed her face.

Just like Padmé and Mina, the Duchess decided to change her clothes from her blue ceremonial gown to her rose jacket, yellow-green undershirt, gray pants, dark-grey gloves, knee-high boots and orange wire-like belt with a buckle that was decorated with green gems. Her blonde, normally styled back hair with curls on the nape, were now loose.

Satine was aroused just like Bo. The pacifist leader of Mandalore had naughty and lewd thoughts in her mind. In the corner of her eye, the Duchess spotted a figure approaching her and stood up to face the Mandalorian, her own sister.

"Bo," Satine whispered as she licked her lips. Part of her was really surprised to see her sister, but the arousal and the urge to dominate were too great to give it a deeper thought.

"Satine," the Mandalorian replied and bit her lower lip.

Both females stood in front of each other and looked at their bodies with lustful gazes. This wasn't a normal female to break and dominate. The thought of dominating her own sister and turn her into submissive sex slave was a spark, which started a real fire in their crotches. No words could stop the sisterly love that burned unlike never before.


End file.
